Kita Pernah Ada
by Villainien
Summary: Siapa bilang 2 orang yang berteman sejak kecil tidak akan pernah menjadi stranger?


Disclaimer : All characters and cover are not mine :') but this fic is mine.

Pairing : Silahkan tentukan sendiri :)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Warning : typo, kata tidak baku, monoton, OOC, EYD berantakan, lebay, aneh, alur gaje, kalimat agak baku, tidak efektif, ga nyambung, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

-Rin POV-

Namanya Kagamine Len. Berambut kuning lemon yang sedikit berantakan, bermata biru air, berhidung mancung, berwajah tampan dengan senyuman khasnya dan tubuh yang cukup atletis. Suaranya merdu dan tangannya lincah memainkan alat musik. Dia juga ceria, pintar dan friendly, tak heran jika dia sangat populer. Dialah teman kecilku sekaligus orang yang kusukai. Tapi itu dulu... Dan sekarang...

###

Aku pertama kali bertemu Len saat taman kanak-kanak. Karena marga kami sama, aku duduk bersebelahan dan semeja dengannya. Dia anak yang sangat menyebalkan. Bawel dan sok. Dengan marga dan wajah yang mirip, membuat semua orang menganggap kami kembar dan membading-bandingkan kami. Hal inilah yang membuatku benci padanya dan untungnya dia tak pernah sok akrab denganku sampai saat aku terjatuh dan diejek oleh teman sekelas yang lain.

 _-Flashback-_

Aku terjatuh dan mendapati lututku berdarah. Beberapa anak laki-laki yang melihatku terjatuh, tertawa dan mengejekku tanpa rasa bersalah. Padahal aku terjatuh gara-gara bola yang mereka mainkan. Aku menggerutu dan memandang sinis ke arah mereka.

"Hei jangan meledek Lin-chan" Suara menyebalkan ini. Aku melihat Kagamine Len dengan bergaya sok pahlawan berlari ke arahku. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Lin-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Pertanyaan yang sangat klise. 'Menurutmu? Apa aku yang terluka ini terlihat tidak apa-apa?' Rasanya ingin kubalas begitu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Aku menjawab dengan dingin tanpa menerima uluran tangannya.

"Lututmu beldalah Lin-chan. Sensei, sensei!" Tanpa mempedulikan kata-kataku barusan, dia berteriak memanggil sensei. Dia benar-benar sok baik sekali. Padahal aku bisa mengatasi lukaku sendiri tanpa bantuan sensei.

"Berisik! Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah memanggil sensei." Aku sedikit berteriak dan mengelap luka lututku dengan bajuku. Kemudian memberikan air ludah agar darahnya berhenti dan berdiri.

"Wuah.." Matanya berbinar-binar seperti orang bodoh. Aku melihatnya sekilas dengan wajah poker face dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

Semenjak hari itu, Len selalu mengikutiku dan mengajakku bicara. Rin-chan ini Rin-chan itu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia terus mengikutiku tak peduli berapa kali aku memarahi dan cuek padanya. Karena dia selalu menempel padaku, aku jadi tahu beberapa hal tentang dia. Aku tak menyangka ternyata dia anak yang secara tidak sadar suka melawak.

###

"Dasar cengeng." Aku melipat kedua tanganku dan memandang dingin ke arahnya yang terduduk di aspal sambil menangis.

"Aku tidak cengeng." Dia menghapus air matanya. Jelas-jelas dirinya tengah menangis hanya karena gonggongan dan kejaran seekor anjing. Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan cengeng?

"Terus kenapa kau menangis?" Kedua mata dan pipinya merah dan basah. Suaranya juga sedikit bergetar. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti tahu bahwa dia sedang menangis.

"Aku tidak menangis. Mataku yang mengompol." Dia masih bersikukuh bahwa dirinya tidak cengeng. Dan alasannya berhasil membuatku tertawa kecil. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang benar sih air mata itu sama seperti air kencing. Sama-sama bisa ditahan tapi akan keluar sendiri ketika sudah sampai batasnya. Sepertinya aku bisa berteman dengannya. Mungkin dia tidak semenyebalkan yang kukira selama ini.

"Ternyata kau lucu juga." Aku tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannku. Wajahnya terlihat kaget, mungkin karena melihat perlakuanku yang berubah padanya. Dia menerima uluran tanganku dan membalas senyumanku.

Aku pun mulai berteman dengan Len. Setiap hari kami mengobrol dan bermain bersama. Kami menjadi sangat dekat dan terlihat seperti anak kembar sungguhan. Aku dan Len sering mampir ke rumah satu sama lain. Aku dan Len tahu semua tentang diri kami masing-masing. Aku dan Len saling peduli dan mementingkan satu sama lain. Kami tumbuh dan masuk ke SD, SMP, dan SMA yang sama. Aku pun sadar kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Len saat kelas 5 SD. Aku memilih untuk memendamnya karena aku tahu Len tidak pernah melihatku seperti itu apalagi Len sangat populer akan wajah, sifat dan suaranya.

Awalnya kupikir cinta pertamaku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Saat SMP, hubunganku dan Len semakin dekat. Kami bertemu dan melakukan video call setiap hari. Perlakuan Len padaku pun sedikit berubah. Dia menjadi lebih perhatian dan memprioritaskanku. Tentu saja hal ini membuatku geer. Tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk tidak geer walau semakin banyak teman kami yang curiga dan mengejek hubungan kami. Diriku yang berusaha ini tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan pernyataan cinta dari Len sepulang sekolah.

###

"Rin, bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran." Len berhenti dan memandang langsung ke mataku dengan wajah yang serius.

"Hah..?" Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Len mengajakku pacaran?

"Aku ingin hubungan kita seperti yang mereka katakan." Len menggenggam kedua tanganku. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Aku sangat bahagia mendengar pernyataannya tanpa peduli alasannya mengajakku jadian.

"Ya boleh..." Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menerimanya. Len langsung memelukku. Wajah Len terlihat sangat senang membuatku yakin dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku.

Kami mulai berpacaran di bulan januari kelas 2 SMP. Banyak orang yang kaget mendengar berita bahwa kami jadian. Banyak juga yang tidak terima terutama fans Len sehingga membuat mereka mencibirku. Aku tidak peduli dengan cibiran dan pandangan sinis mereka selama hubunganku dan Len baik-baik saja. Apalagi Len selalu berada di sampingku dan melindungiku.

Akan tetapi hubungan kami mulai memburuk ketika kami sudah menjadi murid SMA. Aku dan Len berada di kelas yang berbeda dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Len juga semakin populer. Entah perasaanku atau bukan, sikap dan sifat Len mulai berubah. Dia mulai menjauh dan sering berbohong padaku. Kami putus di bulan desember kelas 10 dan hubungan kami sebagai teman masa kecil pun juga berakhir.

###

Aku berjalan sendirian menuju pohon natal yang ada di tengah kota. Sesampainya disana, aku melihat banyak sekali pasangan yang menunggu bergantinya malam ini menjadi hari natal. Dari sekian banyak pasangan, mataku tertuju pada laki-laki berambut kuning dan perempuan berambut kuning pirang yang sedang bercanda tawa. Bukankah itu Len dan Mayu-san? Tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung pergi ke tempat mereka berdiri. Banyak sekali prasangka buruk yang terlintas tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk berpikir positif.

"Len." Mendengar namanya kusebut, Len berhenti tertawa dan menengok ke arahku.

"Oh, Rin, sedang apa kamu disini?" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu.

"Ini yang namanya pesta natal bersama keluarga **di** **luar kota**?" Aku sengaja menekankan kata di luar kota karena itulah alasan yang diberikan Len ketika aku mengajaknya merayakan natal bersama.

"Aku memang merayakannya bersama keluargaku kok. Hanya saja tidak jadi di Okinawa. Papa tiba-tiba demam jadi kami balik kemarin. Aku baru saja mau men-" Dia menjawab dengan santai seolah dia tidak bersalah. Aku memotong penjelasannya karena tak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kamu bisa bersama Mayu-san?" Aku menatap tajam Mayu-san yang bersembunyi dibelakang Len agar melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Len. Sadar dengan sinyal yang kuberikan, Mayu-san melepaskan genggamannya.

"Keluargaku tidak sengaja bertemu keluarga Mayu disana. Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk merayakan natal bersama. Jadi Mayu ikut kembali kesini." Kuanggap yang dikatakan Len itu benar, lalu mengapa dia tidak mengabariku dari kemarin dan malah merayakan natal bersama Mayu-san?

"Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku?" Lagi-lagi Len merahasiakan hal penting dariku... Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku mengutarakan pertanyaanku selanjutnya.

"Kenapa kamu malah pergi berdua dengannya melihat pohon natal?" Len terdiam sejenak dan melihat ke arah Mayu-san. Reaksi ini... Tanpa Len jawab pun, aku yakin Mayu-san yang memintanya.

"Mayu sudah lama tidak kembali kesini jadi aku mengajaknya untuk mampir sebentar melihat pohon natal sebelum pergi ke rumahmu." Entah kenapa hatiku tetap terasa sakit walau aku tahu kau yang tidak peka ini tidak mungkin mengajaknya melihat pohon natal. Mungkinkah karena kau berbohong demi melindunginya, agar dia tidak terlibat dalam pertengkaran kita...

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu karena aku ingin memberi kejutan." Aku tersenyum sarkastik mendengar alasannya. Aku sama sekali tak senang dengan kejutan ini.

"Kejutan? Kejutan kalau kau merayakan natal berdua dengannya?" Nadaku mulai meninggi, aku sudah sampai pada batas dimana aku tak dapat menahan emosiku lagi.

"Rin, kan tadi sudah kujelaskan. Aku mau ke rumahmu, mengajakmu merayakan natal bersamaku dan Mayu." Len, apa kau tak salah bicara? Kau kan tahu aku tidak terlalu suka padanya. Aku tak sudi merayakan natal bersamanya!

"Bersama dia? Aku tak sudi." Tanpa sadar aku mengatakan isi hatiku.

"Rin, jangan ngomong begitu. Aku ingin kita merayakan natal bersama-sama." Melihat ekspresi dan mendengar nada bicara Len mengingatkanku pada semua kebohongannya padaku.

"Len, ini bukan pertama kalinya. Kau sudah berkali-kali tidak memberitahuku hal-hal mendetail seperti ini." Semenjak kita masuk SMA. Semenjak kau menjadi ketua kelas.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya kan." Setelah semuanya terjadi, alasan yang sudah tak ada artinya.

"Ya! Setelah ketahuan olehku dan kutanyakan. Itu pun masih ada yang kau tutupi." Kau tak pandai berbohong. Aku selalu tahu alibi palsu yang kau buat.

"Apa kau sadar? Ada beberapa kebohonganmu yang kuketahui tapi tidak kutanyakan." Kebohongan kecil yang masih bisa ditoleransi. Siapa sangka kebohongan kecilmu yang kubiarkan itu malah membuat kebohonganmu yang selanjutnya semakin besar.

"Rin, percayalah padaku. Aku tak bermaksud berbohong, hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya." Aku tak selalu perlu alasanmu Len, yang kuinginkan hanyalah kejujuranmu. Kau sedang apa, bersama siapa dan dimana. Cukup kau beritahukan padaku tanpa memberi alasan. Sesulit itukah?

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku mengerti bahwa ada beberapa hal yang memang tidak bisa kau beritahukan padaku. Tapi sekarang kepercayaan itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi." Aku percaya, bersabar dan berharap kau akan memberitahuku suatu saat nanti. Kukira itu bentuk toleransiku. Tapi ternyata itu merupakan salah satu keinginanku yang egois.

"Berakhir..." Aku mengepal kedua tanganku, menatap serius kedua mata Len.

"Eh?" Ekspresi Len yang daritadi terlihat bersalah berubah menjadi kaget. Aku yakin dia mengerti maksudku tapi aku tetap harus mengatakannya dengan jelas.

"Kita sudah berakhir Len." Aku berusaha mengucapkannya dengan tegas dan langsung bergegas pergi sebelum air mataku terjatuh.

"Tunggu! Maksudmu kita-" Len menarik tanganku, hendak memperjelas perkataanku sebelumnya. Stop Len! Aku tak ingin mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulutmu.

"Kita putus. Nikmatilah malam natalmu bersama Mayu-san." Aku melepas paksa tanganku dari genggaman Len dan langsung berlari menjauh dari mereka.

"Rin!" Walau Len memanggilku berkali-kali, aku tetap menolak untuk menengok ke belakang. Aku terus berlari pulang sambil menangis. Perasaanku campur aduk. Aku tak tahu apa yang Len lakukan bersama Mayu-san setelahnya, yang jelas aku kecewa karena Len tidak mengejarku.

- _Present_ -

Sudah 1,5 tahun berlalu semenjak aku dan Len putus hubungan. Sekarang aku sudah jadian dengan Flower, nama panggilan anak kelas 2-B yang tidak diketahui nama aslinya. Aku sendiri berada di kelas 3-D dan sedang menuju ke kelas tersebut. Aku masuk ke kelas dan memilih duduk di depan meja guru.

"Apa kalian tahu? kita sekelas dengan Kagamine Len!" Mendengar nama Len disebut, aku langsung melihat ke arah Akita-san, Maika-san, dan Miki-san yang sedang mengobrol tak jauh dariku.

"Benarkah? OMG!" Maika-san yang terkenal sebagai wakil ketua fan club Len terlihat sangat senang.

"Bukankah dia di kelas 3-C?" Miki-san, pacarnya Piko-kun tidak terlalu peduli dan mempertanyakan kembali berita tersebut. Dan aku setuju dengannya. Dari yang kulihat dan kubaca di papan pengumuman, nama Len memang berada di kelas 3-C.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Tentu saja aku mengenal suara ini dan sudah pasti mereka yang di kelas ini juga. Mata kami semua langsung tertuju ke arah pintu kelas.

"Kyaa Len-san" Maika-san dan beberapa siswi lainnya langsung mengerubungi Len. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa terdiam di tempat dudukku, tak menyangka bahwa aku benar-benar sekelas dengannya.

"Selamat pagi Len-san." Teriak mereka. Len membalas sapaan mereka dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk disebelah Piko-kun dan Kaito-kun.

Sadar dengan tatapan dan kehadiranku, mata kami pun bertemu. Baik aku dan Len tidak membuang pandangan ataupun tersenyum. Kami hanya saling memandang penuh arti dengan mimik wajah yang serius. Len membuang pandangannya saat Kaito-kun menepuk pundaknya. Aku pun juga membuang pandanganku. Di momen kami bertatapan tadi, aku sadar bahwa aku masih menyukainya. 'Ukh. Sadarlah Rin, kau sudah punya Flower. Kau dan Len sudah berakhir.' Aku menepuk kedua pipiku. Aku tidak boleh goyah dan mempertahankan perasaanku pada Len.

Walau kami sekelas, hubunganku dan Len tidak juga membaik. Kami hanya sering bertatapan namun tak pernah berbicara. Seperti ada dinding tebal dan super besar yang mempunyai lubang kecil di antara kami. Kami tak dapat mengobrol tapi dapat saling melihat lewat lubang kecil itu.

###

Setengah tahun lebih berlalu dan sampailah pada hari valentine. Seperti biasa aku memberikan coklat wajib kepada 1 kelas termasuk Len. Mengapa aku melakukan ini? Aku mulai membagikan coklat wajib saat aku sadar bahwa aku menyukai Len sebagai alasan untuk memberikan coklat padanya dan ternyata keterusan sampai sekarang.

Melihat respon Len ketika menerima coklat wajibku mengingatkanku pada hari valentine pertama saat kami sudah jadian.

- _Sedikit Flashback-_

"Rin, apa kamu tidak lupa memberiku sesuatu?" Len menatapku dengan penuh harap.

"Tidak ada yang mau kuberikan tuh." Aku terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan tatapannya.

"Coklat yang tadi kamu berikan pada teman sekelas?" Sudah kuduga. Dia pasti ingin coklat wajib itu.

"Sudah habis." Aku membalas dengan cuek.

"Jadi tidak ada coklat untukku?" Dia berhenti dan menatapku dengan tatapan puppy eyes nya yang selalu berhasil membuatku luluh walau dia sudah berkali-kali memakai jurus itu.

"Tentu saja ada. Aku membuatkan coklat yang spesial hanya untukmu." Aku mengeluarkan bungkusan coklat yang lumayan besar. Wajahnya langsung ceria dan tangannya segera bersiap mengambil coklat ini.

"Eit! Akan kuberikan jika kamu menjawab pertanyaanku." Sebelum dia berhasil mengapai coklatnya, aku langsung menariknya.

"Pertanyaan apa?" Dia terlihat sedikit kecewa tapi juga penasaran dengan pertanyaan yang akan kuberikan.

"Len, mengapa kamu menjadikanku pacarmu?" Aku memeluk coklatnya dan tersenyum penuh arti. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu alasannya tapi aku ingin dia mengatakannya langsung padaku.

"Aku ingin mengabulkan keinginan mereka yang meledek hubungan kita." Dia menjawab dengan santai dan percaya diri yang berhasil membuatku kesal.

"Masa? Bukannya karena kamu lelah ditembak dan menolak terus sehingga kamu menjadikanku sebagai alasan untuk mengurangi para perempuan yang menembakmu?" Aku semakin tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yah itu juga sih." Dia sedikit mengaruk pipinya, tanda bahwa dia tidak berbohong.

"Baiklah, bye Len." Aku langsung berjalan meninggalkannya. Kenapa sih dia tidak mau mengatakannya langsung di depanku? padahal hanya 3 kata, 1 kalimat saja.

"Tunggu Rin, aku cuman bercanda." Dia menahanku dengan menarik tangan kananku.

"Tentu saja alasanku yang sebenarnya dan satu-satunya karena..." Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"A... aku su... suka Rin" Dia mengatakannya dengan suara yang sangat kecil tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu Len." Bohong sih tapi memang suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Aku suka Rin!" Dia sedikit berteriak dan menatap kedua mataku dengan wajah yang memerah. Aku tertawa dan memberikan coklat itu padanya.

"Sekarang giliranmu Rin, kenapa kamu mau jadi pacarku?" Dia mengambil coklatku dan mulai membukanya.

"Because..." Aku menatapnya dengan wajah yang serius.

"Because.." Aku mulai mendekati telinganya.

"Because." Jarak mulutku dan telinganya hanya tinggal 3 cm. Wajahnya pun mulai memerah kembali.

"Aku juga suka Len." Aku berbisik padanya kemudian mencium pipinya. Dia terlihat sedikit kaget dan langsung memelukku.

Aku sedikit tertawa setelah mengenang valentine pertama 'kami'. Walau Len orang yang friendly tapi sebenarnya dia juga orang yang pemalu. Dia tak pernah bermulut manis dan selalu menunjukkannya lewat tindakan.

Satu bulan setelah valentine, tepatnya saat white day, aku menemukan sebuah kantong berisi kue dan permen di dalam lokerku. Aku tahu itu dari Len karena setiap tahun saat kami masih bersama, Len selalu memberikan hal yang sama padaku. Aku senang dan ingin mengucapkan terima kasih namun karena takut dan gengsi aku tak pernah bisa menyampaikannya.

 _-Present-_

Tak terasa tibalah hari kelulusan. Sebelum menghadiri closing ceremony, aku berjalan di lorong koridor menuju kelas 1-C. Dibalik kaca pintu, aku melihat Len tengah duduk di depan meja guru sambil melihat ke arah jendela. Sejenak aku ingin kabur tapi aku ingat akan janjiku pada Flower, aku sudah bertekad untuk menghadapi masa laluku dan Len. 'Ayo Rin sapa dia. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan memperbaiki hubungan dengannya. Toh jika gagal kemungkinan besar tak akan bertemu dia lagi.' Aku menghela nafas dan membuka pintu kelas.

"Len?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk memanggilnya, berharap dia membalas sapaanku.

"Rin! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Dia kaget dan langsung berdiri. Reaksinya melebihi ekspetasiku. Kukira dia hanya akan membalas sapaanku tanpa bertanya apa-apa.

"Aku ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal. Kau sendiri?" Aku berusaha membuat suara dan ekspresiku terlihat biasa saja walau sebenarnya hatiku senang karena berhasil memulai obrolan dengan Len. Aku masuk dan berjalan menuju lemari di sebelah kanan belakang meja guru

"Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu sampai closing ceremony." Dia melihat ke bawah dan sedikit tertawa, tanda bahwa dia berbohong.

"Oh... Kukira kau kangen dengan kelas ini." Aku tersenyum sarkastik ke arahnya.

"Yah itu alasan utamanya sih." Dia mengaruk pipinya dan sedikit tersenyum. Aku pun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum dan langsung mencari barang di dalam lemari tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, alasan utamaku juga sama denganmu." Aku tak tahu ekspresi apa yang dibuat Len karena aku membelakanginya. Wajahku sedikit memanas setelah berkata begitu.

"Kau sedang mencari barang apa? Mau kubantu?" Len mendekatiku dan berdiri di sebelahku.

"Tidak usah. Sebentar lagi juga bukunya ketemu." Secara tidak langsung aku memberikan kode kepadanya.

"Apa buku itu buku diary kita?" Tepat sekali. Satu-satunya buku yang sepakat kita tingalkan disini.

"Ini dia." Aku mengambil buku kuning yang terdapat fotoku dan Len di covernya.

"Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan buku itu?" Suara Len terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Kenapa aku harus meninggalkannya?" Aku membersihkan buku itu dari debu tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu alasannya." Nada bicaranya seakan yakin bahwa aku tahu alasan yang dimaksudnya. Aku berhenti membersihkan buku itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja guru.

"Aku tak ingin lari lagi. Jika aku meninggalkan atau membuang buku ini artinya aku lari dari kenyataan, lari darimu." Aku berusaha agar nada bicaraku tetap stabil tapi tak berhasil. Dia pun tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Memangnya nada bicaraku aneh dan lucu?

"Aku teringat akan masa lalu. Teringat dengan teman masa kecilku yang galak dan anti sosial." Dia berhenti tertawa dan duduk di kursi guru. Teman masa kecil yang galak dan ansos? Dia menyidirku ya?

"Mendengar kalimatmu barusan juga membuatku teringat dengan teman masa kecil cadelku yang cengeng dan bawel." Aku balik menyindirnya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Paling tidak teman masa kecilmu itu tidak cengeng lagi kan." Dia tersenyum dengan percaya diri. Senyum yang sudah lama tak kulihat.

"Siapa yang tahu." Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. Tak lama kemudian kami pun tertawa bersama, momen yang sudah lama tidak terjadi.

"Kau kuliah dimana Rin?" Dia berhenti tertawa. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kan Len? Aku berjalan dan berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Di Universitas Proxia Theater." Universitas dan jurusan yang sama seperti dulu.

"Pilihanmu tidak berubah ya." Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sendiri juga tidak berubah kan?" Aku melihat ke luar jendela, menolak untuk menatapnya karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

* **T** **riririring** * Aku reflek melihat Len yang langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo Mayu, ada apa?" Len memberi isyarat, meminta izin untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan Mayu-san. Ekspresi Len terlihat nyaman dan senang. Mungkin ekspresi ini juga terpampang di wajah Len saat bersamaku dulu.

"Rin, aku harus segera pergi. Mayu sedang menungguku." Wajah nya kelihatan bersalah.

"Aku juga sudah mau pergi." Aku mengambil buku diary yang tadi aku taruh di atas meja guru.

"Ke tempat Flower?" Melihat senyuman Len, aku pun mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Rin, aku sangat senang kita bisa kembali mengobrol lagi. Dan jika bisa aku ingin hubungan kita da-" Sebelum Len menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku segera memotongnya.

"Len, aku baik-baik saja. Aku senang melihatmu juga baik-baik saja dan aku yakin kau juga merasakan hal yang sama." Aku tahu kau ingin kita kembali menjadi teman masa kecil tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Melihat ekspresimu saat berbicara dengan Mayu-san menyadarkanku bahwa hubungan kita tak akan bisa membaik. Demi kebaikan kita bersama, aku, kau, Flower dan Mayu-san.

"Aku... Aku kuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Pilihan jurusanku pun tidaklah sama seperti waktu itu. Semoga kau selalu bahagia Rin. Selamat tinggal." Yah aku tahu Len pilihanmu sudah berubah. Len pun pergi tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi.

"Selamat tinggal, Len." Suaraku sedikit bergetar. Beberapa detik setelah Len pergi, air mataku pun jatuh dengan derasnya. Aku tidak kuat untuk menahannya. Hatiku sakit dan sesak. Sunguh hati ini lucu. Walau aku dan Len saling menyakiti tapi aku masih terus menyukainya.

"Hua...!" Aku berteriak dan berusaha menghapus air mataku yang tak kunjung berhenti. Inilah akhirnya Rin. Kisah cinta pertama dengan teman masa kecilmu. Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Tidak akan pernah bisa mengobrol dengannya lagi. Tapi mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuk kita.

"Maafkan aku dan selamat tinggal Len, semoga kau juga selalu bahagia." Aku memeluk diaryku dan Len, bukti bahwa 'kita' pernah ada. Semua tentang 'kita' akan selalu terkenang dalam ingatanku dan diary ini.

'Oh iya' Aku teringat akan janjiku bertemu Flower. Aku segera menghentikan tangisanku dan menghapus air mataku. Untunglah air mataku dapat berhenti. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan menuju tempat Flower menungguku.

 _'Jika_ _hati ini tak dapat saling memiliki, memang lebih baik kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain.'_

-Fin-

* * *

Hola~ Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini :) Maaf jika ada kata dan alur yang sulit dimengerti. Sangat welcome dengan kritik dan saran :D Agar mempermudah untuk mengerti jalan ceritanya, silahkan membaca Kita Pernah Ada side Len dan fanfic Bukan Protagonis side Flower (MALE) dan Mayu yang entah kapan akan ane upload XD.


End file.
